The Chosen
by MarikzAngel
Summary: A woman robed in white spoke softly, her words more soothing than a cool breeze on a hot summer day, I just posted chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Receiving

The Chosen  
  
Tomoyo shielded her eyes as she ran through the forest behind the school. She'd just seen Sakura and Syaoran together, kissing. "I'm losing my best friend..." she whispered with tears falling down her pearly cheeks. She was deep in the forest by now, she'd never entered it this far. "Don't cry young one..." a voice whispered.  
  
Tomoyo stopped her run and looked around, now scared. She was deep in the heart of the forest and hearing voices, this wasn't normal. Suddenly a woman robed in white appeared from the pond; she walked towards Tomoyo. Her smile was kind and her words were more soothing than the summer breeze on a hot day. "I'll give you my gift if you promise to cherish and keep it safe." she spoke softly, almost sounding scared. "But don't tell anyone of the gift you shall have for it will cause much trouble if the wrong people know, be careful young one" and the lady turned to walk away but Tomoyo grabbed her hand, "but what is this gift?" she smiled at Tomoyo. "That you must find for yourself." Tomoyo sighed, "one hint?" the lady shook her head, no. She faded in the distance and Tomoyo continued walking.  
  
"Help me, help me" someone whispered weekly in the distance. Tomoyo ran in the voices' direction and noticed a small violet kitten laying on the ground; it seemed near death, a light flickered around the kitten and it changed, it became larger, more panther-like the closer Tomoyo walked to it. When Tomoyo reached down and touched the poor thing. Suddenly a spark appeared between her fingertips and the feline's fur. The sky flickered black and feline looked up, Tomoyo's eyes became those of a feline and she pulled away her hand. The panther leaped up and Tomoyo raced it back to the edge of the forest.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tomoyo looked at herself in the mirror, she was totally different, more agile, everything a girl could want and Tomoyo's senses were even enhanced. Tomoyo looked through her closet and found exactly what she was looking for, the newest costume she had designed for Sakura. It was a dark amethyst with black trim and made of a rubberish material that repels electricity and is waterproof. It was accessorized with a black hair tie, black rubber-like shoes (like the shoes sakura wore when capturing watery, just without the curly ends and bells) it had the emblem of a star on the side of the hip and on the side of the shoe. With a few minor adjustments Tomoyo changed it to a plum blossom and adjusted the sizes so that it would fit. Tomoyo added some light violet make up and red lipstick to complete the look before walking out onto the balcony.  
  
In the house directly next door a pair of azure eyes watched in amazement as Tomoyo not only jumped of the balcony but flew away with phoenix like wings sprouting from her pale back. There was a lot more to Tomoyo than met the eye.  
  
Tomoyo leaped from the balcony and looked at the phoenix pendant on her sleeve when a sharp pain in her back came to her attention and she had fiery wings. Tomoyo screamed and then looked down to see her fellow classmate Eriol Hiiragizawa waiting for her on her own balcony. "I thought you went back to England?" Tomoyo asked landing on her balcony, "but I guess I was wrong." Tomoyo added as an afterthought looking at Eriol's frown. "If you've had magic this whole time why didn't you help Sakura or at least stay awake to support her during the final test?" Tomoyo shook her head, "I barely know how to use my powers, they were actually a gift.." He raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. but none came I just sat there in a sort of daze. I was soo tired. Soooo tired. I looked at him drowsily and then fell asleep in mid air.  
  
Daidoujii swerved in the air and all of a sudden dropped, her wings gone. How had she gained so much power in so little time? Hadn't Ceroberos checked her for any trace of magic when they met? Puzzling questions swirled about in Eriol's head, but the one that took the greatest priority was why? There was always a reason for another magic user to come into existence. Eriol dug through Clow's memory for prophecies, legends, folk tales, stories, anything to help him solve this mystery. Clow you never could protect me. A voice said in one of the many vast memories, Eriol stopped his search in the neuro pathways of his past-life's mind, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Clow you never could protect me, no matter how much you tried. Even with the magic increase you've resently had you're no match for those who want my power." Stated a soft spoken woman in a long, flowing white robe. "But I'll never let them h-" began Clow Reed before the woman in the white robe cut him off, "I can't put you in so much danger, I'm going to disappear. I'm going to go and wait deep within this forest and hide until the time comes when I shall pass on my gift to the chosen one," the woman kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodbye ReRe-kun I'll miss you.." she walked away deep into the unknown depths of the forest. Clow looked longingly at his first crush, if only....  
  
Eriol frowned even Clow had been a fool in love, I've yet to experience any thing of sorts. Well there was Kaho but that was Clow's infatuation and not my own. Eriol thought deeply to himself, the best thing to do would be to wait until Daidoujii awakens and bombard her with questions. He chuckled to himself, laid Daidoujii-san on her bed and took a seat near her window to watch the stars and wait for her to wake up.  
  
Officially reached 5,515 words! **Grins** Well I'd like to know if I should continue, yes or no?  
  
Your Pal,  
  
Daidoujii, Tomoyo  
  
March 31st, 2003, 4:59 pm 


	2. Chapter 2: My rainy day reminiscing

The Chosen  
  
Tomoyo cringed as the memory of this morning crossed her mind, "stupid hiiragiizawa.. sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. it's my business where I got these powers, not his..."  
  
~~  
  
Eriol smirked, "How nice of you to grace me with your conscious presence Miss Daidoujii." Tomoyo only glared, "What brings you to my room this early in the day Hiiragizawa?" Eriol pretended to look hurt, "Don't you like seeing your friends, Miss Daidoujii?"  
  
~~  
  
Tomoyo sighed and leaned against the window sill, it was raining and the weather seemed to fit her mood like a glove.  
  
~~  
  
"Not when they arrive unannouced and in my bedroom at 5 in the morning." stated Tomoyo sharply, bad humour emanating from her very core. "But I've been here all night." said Eriol in a matter a fact tone of voice. Tomoyo blanched, "HENTAI!" she screamed, tossing pillows at him while he tried to dodge her onslought.  
  
~~  
  
Stepping out onto the tiled floors of the middle floor, she entered the kitchen for some tea to calm her nerves.  
  
~~  
  
"I meant from when you fainted on your balcony to-oof" began Eriol before was hit squarely in the nose by a pillow. "Tomoyo, please, be reasonnable, I stayed to discuss your power." rushed Eriol to say whilst dodging another pillow that she sent soaring at his head. Eriol had to wonder if this was why she kept so many pillows in her room.  
  
~~  
  
Once her tea was poured, she sat down on the window sill cushions and watched the rain fall.  
  
~~  
  
Tomoyo sighed and put down the next pillow, "What about them?" she asked Eriol. "Well, first of all, who, what, when, where, how and why do you have them?" he asked her. Tomoyo shook her head, "The lady in the forest, transferred her magic powers, yesterday afternoon, the forest behind the school, I don't know how and you tell me why, she didn't give a reason or an instruction manual."  
  
~~  
  
Tomoyo watched the swallow fly against the wind and envied it's freedom; sure it came with a price but it was better than none.  
  
OOC: Sorry this chapter is soo short.. I'm in the middle of exams and trying to update all my stories... 


End file.
